1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric motor control technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
The item noted in the patent reference below is a known example of a control device for performing drive and regeneration with an electric motor.    [Patent Reference 1] Unexamined Patent Bulletin No. 2005-333707
However, with the conventional motor control devices, there were cases when mechanisms for respectively improving the drive and regeneration efficiency were not sufficient.